New Boys at Ouran
by rikkit14
Summary: What if Artemis Fowl, and Ciel Phantomhive were brothers, with two demon butlers, and a demon maid? They have baggage from Britain, and they leave it behind, and go to Japan, where they enroll in Ouran Academy, but what will happen when they meet a certain nosy glasses character?
1. Two New Hosts

**This is a crossover of Hunter x Hunter (Killua and some of the Zoldyck family), Black Butler, Artemis Fowl (Artemis) and Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these anime, nor do I own the characters in them. I will be making up some of my own characters. I hope you enjoy. I will try to update almost every day even though school has started back up. **

Chapter 1: Two New Hosts

"Young master's, it's time to wake up. School starts today," Shyanne and Killua Zoldyck said. Ciel Phantomhive and Artemis Fowl, brothers of the same age, and the owners of the Funtom and Phowl Toy Company. Sebastian Michaelis, Shyanne Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck, and Tanaka were the servants of the manor, along with the other three idiots, Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-rin.

**(A/N: Think of Shyanne as Killua's twin with long hair, and a few more feminine features. Well, she is Killua's twin, so yeah.)**

"We know, we know," they both called out together. The two boys were about to start their second year in high school at Ouran Academy. It was their first time at this school, so they didn't want to be late. Ciel honestly didn't care, but Artemis insisted that they be on time.

"What would you like for breakfast, lords?" Killua asked.

"I'll have a scone made from oat and fruit, with a cup of Earl Grey," Artemis said. He never really ate much anyways.

"I'll have a plain buttermilk scone, but I also want an omelet with my usual things on it. I want Earl Grey as well," Ciel said. Earl Grey was the favorite tea of both boys.

"Also, Happy Birthday, sirs." The boys were turning sixteen today.

"Thank you, Killua and Shyanne, you're the best," they said in unison.

"You are very welcome. We will wait for you to come down for breakfast, my lords," the twin servants said before shutting the door.

Ciel and Artemis were dressed fully in thirty minutes. "These uniforms are absolutely awful," Ciel said. Artemis agreed. The light blue jacket was a change for them both. Artemis usually wore an all-black suit, while Ciel normally wore darker colors, such as dark green or navy blue.

While walking downstairs, the two talked. "What do you think it will look like?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care," Ciel said.

"You should lighten up. What if someone actually tries to be nice to you for once?"

"I'll tell them to leave me alone, so I can hate them all in peace." Artemis just frowned at that. _Ciel's way of thinking is just ridiculous_,he thought to himself. Artemis was obviously the more caring one of the two.

The two boys finished breakfast, they were driven to school in a Mercedes. They stopped in front of the school, and were out of the car. Two pairs of blue eyes looked at the school in disgust. "Why in the bloody hell is it pink?" Ciel said what they were both thinking.

"I might just take back what I said about being nice. I mean, how extravagant can you be?" Artemis said. "Have a good day, master's," Sebastian bid them farewell.

Artemis and Ciel went to the chairman's office. "Ah, hello, you must be the new students. I will be showing you around the school for the first day, then you will be going to your classes," Mr. Suoh said.

He took them all throughout the school. They were going to be in Class 2-A. When it was time to go to class, Artemis said, "Be nice." Ciel rolled his eyes. The two stepped inside the classroom, and all eyes were on them.

"Class, we have two new students. Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"I am Artemis Fowl, and this is my brother, Ciel Phantomhive. He's shy, but he will grow out of that soon enough." The students immediately started to talk about them. They said stuff like "Why are they both wearing gloves?" and "Aren't they cute?"

"Alright, you two can sit next to each other in front of Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. Boys, please raise your hands to let them know who you are." A boy with blonde hair and violet eyes, and a boy with black hair and glasses raised their hands.

Ciel and Artemis had to admit, they weren't used to sitting down for so long, and they were so happy to be going to lunch. "Hey, have lunch with us," the blond, known as Tamaki said.

"We'll pass, we eat by ourselves," Ciel said. Artemis hit him in the side with his elbow. "He's just kidding, we would love to have lunch with you," Artemis said. The four walked to the lunchroom together, and met five boys, or possibly four boys and a girl, the brothers couldn't tell, even with their observing skills.

"Everyone, these boys are Artemis Fowl and Ciel Phantomhive. This is their first day, so make them comfortable," Tamaki said. "Ciel, Artemis, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, that is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori-senpai, he said while pointing to two ginger-haired twins, and a tall boy with black hair who just grunted. That is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey-senpai, and that is Haruhi Fujioka, he said while pointing to a very short blonde, who was holding a bunny, and the boy who Ciel and Artemis were still debating the gender of.

"As if we couldn't introduce ourselves," Ciel said, receiving another painful elbow to the side from Artemis. "Be quiet, it's nice to meet you all," he said.

"So, are they going to be in the host club, boss?" the twins asked. The two brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"What is a host club, exactly?" Tamaki looked like he was glowing after the question was asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. The Ouran Host Club is a club where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young girls, who also have way too much time on their hands. We would like for you both to join."

"No way," the boys said in unison, sending Tamaki into his emo corner. They had already had enough of the girls at this stupid pink school staring at them. They didn't actually want to talk to them as well.

"What's wrong with him?" Ciel asked.

"He's upset that you declined, but we ask you to reconsider, seeing as you could rise our profits even higher. Also, I know that you wouldn't want any of your secrets from Britain to follow you here, now would you?" Kyoya said.

Ciel and Artemis looked at each other and sighed. "Fine, we'll join this stupid club.

"From what I've seen, I want you two to be the mysterious types. You will host together, just as the twins do, but not exactly in the same way if you wouldn't like to."

"Mysterious types?"

"Yes, everyone in the club has a type based on their personality. Tamaki is the princely type. I am the cool type. The twins are the little devil types. Honey is the boy-Lolita, while Mori is the strong and silent type. Haruhi here is the natural type."

"How exactly do we seem mysterious to you, when you've only known us for a few hours?"

"Trust us-"Hikaru said.

"Kyoya-senpai-"Kaoru said.

"Can make it seem like he's known you for years," they finished together.

"Right, so when do we start?" Artemis asked.

"As soon as school is over, come to Music Room #3, and don't be late!" Tamaki said with too much excitement for the brothers to handle.

"I hope he's not always like this, it's really, what's the word?" Artemis asked, while he and Ciel were walking away.

"Annoying and obnoxious," Ciel said. Tamaki heard and went back to his emo corner. Artemis and Ciel laughed as they walked away. They wanted to eat lunch away from the host club.

**Please R&R! I can't wait to read your comments!**


	2. The Mysterious Types

**Well, hello. I hope that you like this next chapter. I know the first one was kind of boring, but this one will hopefully be a bit better. It will be kind of like a book, it'll start as boring, and then it will get extremely interesting. This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. Heh heh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these anime, the book series, or any of the characters that happen to be in them. I often wish I did own them. **

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Types

After school ended, Artemis called home.

"Phantomhive and Fowl manor, how may I help you?" he heard Sebastian's voice.

"Sebastian, it's Artemis," he said.

"Ah, hello, young master. Shyanne and Killua should be on their way now to get you," he said.

"Well, find a way to get them back home. We will be staying after for about an hour or so," Ciel could be heard in the background.

"Did you hear him?" Artemis asked, completely ignoring Ciel's other meaningless rants. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian said before hanging up.

"Let's just get this over with," Ciel said.

When the two boys went to Music Room #3, they were welcomed by a bunch of rose petals. The looks on their faces were priceless. Only Artemis could tell that Ciel was quite angry. He often hid it by keeping a cool composure.

"Welcome, new hosts!" Tamaki exclaimed. "The dress code here is obviously your school uniform. We will dress up or cosplay from time to time.

"Oh, so they really did come?" Haruhi asked.

"So, you really are a girl, then?" Ciel asked. Every member excluding Kyoya and Mori, froze.

"Oh no, Haruhi's the manliest man we know. She even looks extra manly today, and I think she's getting stronger," Tamaki said. "Although that would've convinced us, you can't hide it when you say she at the beginning, instead of he," Artemis said while sitting down on one of the couches. Ciel sat right beside him.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Artemis asked.

"You simply sit down and have conversations with the girls. Most of the time you don't have to start it, because they almost always have questions for you," Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, but would you like a demonstration?" Tamaki asked as he got a little too close for comfort. Artemis asked, "Are you bisexual or just plain homosexual?" he asked, sending Tamaki to his emo corner.

"Mama?"

_Not this again_, Kyoya thought. "Yes?"

"He thinks I'm a homosexual," Tamaki said quietly.

"Well, you asked if he wanted a demonstration. He was thinking you were going to demonstrate on him, correct?" Kyoya said, looking in Artemis' direction.

"Very well said."

"Time to see you two in action. The club is about to start, so go sit on that couch over there," Tamaki said while shooing them off of the couch he was supposed to be occupying.

_Club starts…_

"Ciel, why do you and Artemis wear gloves?" one girl asked. Ciel really didn't see why he had to be here. He grabbed her face in his hands, held her close, and said, "Only so my scarred hands, won't rob your face of its pure beauty." Artemis was quite surprised that he was so good at this. The girls were practically fainting in their seats.

The girls continued to ask the two boys questions, and squealed at every answer given. "Wow, they might get more customers than Tama-chan, right Takashi?" Honey said while looking at Artemis and Ciel host.

"Well, that's enough girls, the host club will be closing now, please come again!" Tamaki said after he heard this.

"We'll request you again tomorrow, Ciel and Artemis," one girl said. "We'd really appreciate that ladies," Artemis said with a wink, causing more girls to squeal as they left.

"Very well done, you two," Kyoya said. "I think we should have a club meeting at the newest members' house," Tamaki said.

"No, thank you, it's already bad enough we have to see you at school," Ciel said. Artemis agreed wholly. Tamaki was once again in his emo corner.

"Too bad, I mean, I have all of your secrets hidden on my computer, but I could let them out for all to see," Kyoya said with a dark aura surrounding him. "Yes, you have our old, unimportant secrets," Artemis started, "but you don't have the new, and most important of them all," Ciel finished. Kyoya had to admit, his interest was piqued.

"We suppose you can come to our house. Luckily for you, we don't have any plans or guests today," Artemis said. Ciel was about to slap him, but he immediately caught his hand and sent a swift punch to his face. "I'm serious, and it seems like I've won the argument between me and Ciel."

"Fine, you idiots can come to our house," Ciel said while rubbing the part of his face that Artemis' fist hit.

_At the manor…_

The host club saw that Artemis and Ciel were greeted warmly by a maid and a butler who both had silvery-white hair. "Welcome home, young master's." Tamaki immediately went into flirt mode. He ended up behind Shyanne, but before he grabbed her, he received a painful punch to the face.

Shyanne saw him and said, "Terribly sorry, sir! I'm just not used to people sneaking up on me, it's a natural reflex, and it always has been." Ciel and Artemis were holding back their laughs. Kyoya wrote something down in that little notebook that he always seemed to carry around with him.

He had to learn the names of every servant at this manor. He had to know what secret that the two boys were talking about. It probably had something to do with those gloves they wore all the time as well. If there was one thing he hated, it absolutely had to be not knowing every last detail about someone's life and using that against them.

"We will be serving them dinner, but lead them into the living room. Ciel and I are going to our study first," Artemis said.

"Yes, my lord, if you would all please follow me," Killua said motioning for the host club to follow him. He led them to a very large room filled with comfortable navy blue chairs. "Please excuse me while I go prepare dinner," he said before taking a quick leave.

_In the study…_

All three demon servants, Artemis, and Ciel, were gathered in the study. "Well, we don't exactly want them to be here, they just said we had to have a club meeting at the newest members' house," Artemis explained.

"Pardon me, sir, but what is a host club?" Killua asked, not liking the way it rolled off of his tongue. "A club where those boys downstairs, now accompanied by us, entertain young girls, by having conversations with them, and so on," Ciel said.

"How exactly did they get you to agree to this?" Shyanne asked. "Blackmail," the brothers answered together.

All three servants suddenly understood. "Well, no need to worry about it now, we have guests. Show them the finest hospitality that the Phantomhive and Fowl household have to offer," Artemis said while standing up from behind his desk.

All three servants bowed and said, "Yes, young master."

**Ciel: That was okay, but I think you should get to the more creative part of your mind.**

**Artemis: Yes, let's get on with the, you know what, with our servants. We should let the host club find out slowly. **

**Do you agree with Artemis and Ciel? I am taking any suggestions that you just happen to have. Please let me know what will make this story more interesting for you. I'll even listen to some suggestions and let you vote on them. **

**Please Review! **


	3. Old, But New Friends

**Hello, I'm back and TGIF, but by the time I'm done writing this, it will probably be Saturday. I will try to make it more interesting for you this time. I mean I'm serious this time. I feel like I'm forgetting something. **

**Shyanne Z.: Yes, you are forgetting something very important. Rikki does not own any of the anime or the anime characters she is using. She also does not own Artemis Fowl or the Artemis Fowl series. **

**Rikki: Can always trust a Zoldyck to know something that you don't. Anyway, on with the story…**

Chapter 3: Old, But New Friends

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Artemis said once he was in the living room. He was now back in his black suit that he always wore. Ciel was in the navy blue suit he normally wore all of the time, as well.

"Do you two always dress like that?" the twins asked in unison.

"Yes, we like it, and it shouldn't affect you in any way, so why do you even care?" Ciel asked harshly. The twins and the rest of the host club flinched at his harsh tone. Artemis was the only one that seemed unfazed.

"CIIIIELLLLL!" came a voice that sounded all too familiar. Artemis froze. He thought, _if she's here, then-_. He felt someone tap his shoulder. "That's right Arty, I'm here too." The first voice was Ciel's supposed to be fiancé, Lizzie. The second person was Artemis' supposed to be fiancé, Angelina, or Angie for short.

"What are you two doing here?" Ciel asked with his eyebrow twitching so much that it kind of looked like it was vibrating.

"We came to wish you both happy birthday, silly!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Well, who brought you her?" Artemis asked.

"I did, young Fowl," came a creepy voice. The undertaker walked into the room with that devilish grin on his face. Artemis and Ciel looked at him in disgust.

"So, who are these people?" Kyoya asked Sebastian.

"Well, the two young ladies are the fiancé's of the young masters. The man with the long grayish hair is a business associate."

"We didn't know that today was your birthday," Tamaki said to the boys. "Well, now you do," Ciel said.

"Let's have a birthday party!" Lizzie said happily. "It will be so much fun, and I picked out the most adorable outfits for you both. I think you would look absolutely adorable in red Artemis, and you in blue Ciel."

Artemis cringed. He absolutely despised the color red. It reminded him of that terrible night that occurred a few years back, right when they had just gained their butlers and maid. "Lizzie, if you don't mind, please pick something else. I don't know about you, but everyone else knows that I absolutely hate red." Artemis had spotted Kyoya writing that down in his notebook. He realized that he should change the subject.

"So, there are a few other oddballs missing," Ciel said. He was also hoping that these oddballs wouldn't show up.

"Oh Bassy, I couldn't wait any longer to see your face, so how about that kiss?" came Grell Sutcliffe's horrible noise.

_Damn_, Ciel thought. Grell ran up to Sebastian, who held his hand up, keeping Grell an arm's length away. "Alright, if you don't want me, I guess I'll go for my precious Kill," Grell said strutting over to Killua.

"Stay away from me Grell, and I'll promise not to make your body match that blood red hair of yours," he said, causing Grell to step only a few steps away.

"Grell wants your butlers, but I want you two, Ciel and Artemis," came the girliest voice the two thought they would ever hear. Alois Trancy, his butler, Claude Faustus, and his maid, Hannah Anafeloz, walked in.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at Claude, for he hated him with every demon bone in his body. While he did this, Hannah greeted Shyanne and Killua warmly. She loved the perfect chemistry of sibling love between them both.

"How did you get in here?" Artemis asked harshly. The host club really did wince this time. This was the first time that they had heard Artemis use that tone of voice. He was usually nice. There was a dark aura surrounding him now, which could really give Kyoya a run for his money.

"I simply walked through the front door," Alois answered with a laugh. Artemis was even scarier, now that he was clenching his fists and his teeth. He was trying to hold back the most unpleasant thing to say.

"Who are these people? Are you leaving me for them?" Alois said while pointing at the host club. "Claude go inspect them, I want to know if they're good enough for what is rightfully mine. That is an order."

"He absolutely will not, Killua stop him, that's an order!" Ciel said, loud enough that I'm sure all of Japan could hear him.

Killua was in front of the host club in a flash, blocking Claude, who never had a chance against him in the first place. The thing about Killua and Shyanne, was that they were two of the most powerful demons in the demon world. Their whole family was of demon blood, but they played the role of human every day.

"It seems like everyone made it, so let's have a party!" Angie said.

"We said that we weren't having a party!" Artemis and Ciel yelled together this time.

_A few hours later, after the party…_

The boys were outside with their servants seeing everybody off. Ciel was in a royal blue outfit, while Artemis was in a ruby red outfit. They were absolutely disgusted.

"Well, it was very nice to meet your associates," Kyoya started, "I will have to look them up."

"You guys have wonderful friends, especially that blonde guy," Honey said, "and the cake was really good!"

"He is not our friend," Artemis said with a cold look in his eye. He was not at all pleased. He had planned on relaxing today. He even wanted Shyanne to continue teaching him how to spar, along with Ciel. Ciel had felt the exact same way. The two had left these people behind in Britain, hoping to never see them again.

"Right, see you at school tomorrow, and don't be late for the club," Tamaki said with his upper body out of the window. The two boys had already made their way back into their house.

"Are you ready to retire, masters?" Shyanne asked.

"No, even after that terrible party, we still have things to do," Ciel said. "Come up and get us in an hour, and we'll be ready."

_At the Ootori Mansion…_

Kyoya Ootori, also known as the cool type, was sitting on his bed, looking at the computer. Those two boys had a lot of secrets, but there was no way he could find out what they were. He couldn't find anything on their servants or on their friends.

He was going to make this a priority. He wanted to know everything about them. The more he wanted to know, the less he knew, and the less he knew, the more frustrated and obsessed he became. Kyoya promised himself that he would definitely find out about what they were hiding.

**Artemis: It's getting better, but why add Alois.**

**Alois: Hey, you're not even a part of this anime, you're lucky I'm even giving you my attention in the first place, you two-timing genius.**

**Artemis: I have no idea what that means, but please R & R people. Once again, Rikki is taking any suggestions you may have.**


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

**Alois: Hello, I would just like to say that Ciel and Artemis are mine, and I will not be sharing, so back off!**

**Ciel: I don't recall seeing any type of documentation saying that my brother and I are your property, so please keep your fantasies to your self.**

**Artemis: I agree.**

**Rikki: *****eye twitches violently***** Will you shut up so I can just say that I don't own the anime or the characters? I also don't own any of the Artemis Fowl series or characters.**

Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise!

"Good morning, dear sons," Tamaki said as Ciel and Artemis sat in front of Kyoya and him.

"Since when did we become your children?" Artemis asked, not really fazed by what Tamaki had said, but still curious. "You look tired Kyoya, why is that?"

_I was up all night researching you and your servants, that's why_, Kyoya thought, but said, "I just didn't sleep well, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, alright."

The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so everyone was just sitting around and talking. When the door opened, it wasn't their teacher, but a blonde man, a man that had hair that was the same color as Tamaki's.

"Good morning, I am Aleister Chamber," the man said. "I will be your new teacher."

Tamaki cheered, Kyoya adjusted his glasses, and Ciel and Artemis just shivered. It was the Viscount of Druitt, the man that almost sold them when they were doing the Jack the Ripper case.

What made the boys even angrier was Alois Trancy standing right behind the man with that big stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, teacher, I want to sit next to those two boys right there. Hey, blondie, how about you move?" Every girl in the class was still in a trance while looking at the new blonde people, especially the Viscount.

"No, put him in an already empty seat," Ciel protested. "We can't concentrate when he's near us."

"Yes, I think an empty seat would be more reasonable. The chairman's son shouldn't have to move just because of you, Mr. Trancy," the Viscount said, receiving a very cold glare from Alois, who just sat where he was told for once.

"Hey, I have all the same classes as you two, so we should be buddies, and go everywhere together!" Alois said happily.

"This can't be happening," Artemis said his thoughts out loud. He was hyperventilating and having a panic attack all at the same time. Ciel tried to calm him down, but that wasn't happening. He ended up fainting and going to the nurse's office.

_Inside of the nurse's office…_

Ciel was stuck by Artemis' bedside while Artemis was breathing pretty hard. He never worried about anyone this much, but it had been a long time since Artemis had hyperventilated. The last time it happened, their parents had died, and they were captured by that organization. Those people didn't care about if he hyperventilated or not.

"You're worried, aren't you, young master?" came three voices from behind, causing him to jump. Sebastian, Shyanne, and Killua were standing there.

"I want Alois out of this school, but that won't happen, so we have to suck it up," Ciel said.

"Yes, you will, because as long as I don't have you both in my possession, I will pursue you," Alois said.

"You are one of the people that Artemis hates with every fiber of his being! It's bad enough that he has to handle my temper, the host club, Angie, and now you. Trancy, didn't you know that Artemis hates spiders?" Ciel said coldly.

"So, what happened when he met me the first time?" Alois asked.

"He had to see what it took for him to handle a person like you. He was sure that you'd be tough, but he did so much research, that he can handle anyone, even Tamaki, and Tamaki's such a complete imbecile, but not you," Ciel was practically choking Alois in his own mind.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to wake up with you near his bed, now get out!"

"No, let him stay," Tamaki had suddenly appeared. "I think Artemis needs to learn how to handle Trancy, because, Alois Trancy, you are now a host!"

"What did you say?" Artemis had woken up. He was still breathing hard, but he was about to get up and make Tamaki breathe even harder than that. "Tamaki…don't…you…dare," Artemis' voice came out in breaths. He sent a glare towards Tamaki that caused him to go to his emo corner.

"What is a host?" Alois asked, completely clueless.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Tamaki was out of his corner in a few seconds. "A host is someone who entertains their guests by speaking with them, and I think that you would be great for my club."

"So, who is the King of this club?" Alois asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"That would be me," Tamaki said proudly, oblivious to Alois' mischievousness. "You don't look like a King," he said, sending Tamaki to his emo corner. The twins started laughing. "Anyway, I agree with the blonde dimwit, and I think I should join this club," Alois finished.

"You do? That is just great, and you can start-," Tamaki started.

"Stay out of this, blonde dimwit!" Ciel shouted. Tamaki wasn't happy, and that made Kyoya unhappy, so he interfered.

"Well, you will have to get along with him unless you want all of your secrets to get out," he said with a dark aura surrounding him. Artemis was once again flat on the bed, his breathing hard again.

"You should stay out of this as well, Kyoya. Do you know how annoying your continuous threats are? How would you feel if someone did that to you? No one has your information, right? Well, Artemis has every last detail about you, and you hardly know everything about him. He knows everything, from your father, to the private police force. He has information on every person in it. Yes, he is that informed, so be quiet, unless you want all _your _secrets to get out."

"How?" the twins asked.

"Artemis' I.Q. is over two-hundred. That's above yours, isn't it Kyoya, and higher than you'd like to think?" Kyoya just stood there in shock thinking, _Could he really be that smart?_

Haruhi was shocked too, but she just let it go and said, "Let Artemis rest." She then looked at Ciel and asked, "Are you coming with us?"

"No, I'd like to stay by his side, good day," he said. "Whatever, let Alois join, but that doesn't mean that I'll be getting along with him. Artemis can't be near him."

"But, where's the fun in that?" the twins said in unison.

"Shut up, you out-of-tune idiots," Ciel said. He didn't want to shout for his brother's sake. "Just leave," he hissed, tears were coming, but he had to hold back.

Haruhi saw this, and attempted to comfort him, but Shyanne blocked her. "Excuse me, miss, but my master is a bit sensitive at the moment, and he would prefer it if everyone just left him in peace."

"Oh, okay then," Haruhi, said. However, Tamaki was outraged that she had the nerve to get in the way of his daughter's kindness. He barged right over to her, and said, "This is the first time I am going to be rude to a lady, but that was very uncalled for. Why did you smack her hand away?"

He then realized that Shyanne wasn't listening to him at all. She was asking her young master if he wanted her to bring him a snack or something while he waited. With that, the host club left, hoping to see Artemis and Ciel that afternoon.

_Ciel POV_

I, while pushing Artemis in a wheelchair, made my way to Music Room #3. "Do you think Alois will be there?" my brother asked. I replied with, "Don't know, but I hope not."

When we arrived at the host club, they were all excited, a little too excited for my taste. "Why are you all so happy?" Artemis asked in a weak voice.

"Well, we just happen to be going to the beach, and you two are coming with us," Tamaki said.

"Um, no thanks," Artemis said. Artemis was a pale person; it was obvious that he didn't spend his time outside. If he did, he just happened to be covered or shaded.

"You have to come, it will cheer you up," Tamaki said.

"Why don't you like the beach, Arty-chan?" Honey asked, with his face way too close to Artemis'.

"Heat and water are not my strong points," he said with a weak smile. He couldn't help but smile at Honey. He was one of the most adorable people in the world.

"Artemis, you're back," all the girls had crowded around us. "Are you alright?" one girl asked. "How did it happen?" came another.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Artemis said with a smile that I just knew was fake. He looked like couldn't be anymore annoyed than he was right now.

"Artemis, I think the beach would be good for you," I said after everyone quieted down.

"I said that I don't want to go, and that is a final word, Ciel," Artemis' voice was very authoritative.

"If you don't, I'll order the servants to start calling Arty," Ciel said. Artemis groaned. He really didn't want that, because that was the name that our mother used to call him. Even though it annoyed him greatly, I know he misses it just as much.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not swimming, or going out from under a shade," he said. I smiled triumphantly. After all, I am one of the few people that know exactly how to push my dear brother's buttons.

"We will meet here, tomorrow at eight in the morning," Tamaki announced. He received glares from Kyoya, Honey, Artemis, and I. After all, who likes getting up that early in the morning?

**Artemis: Why did I have to be the on to panic?**

**Rikki: That's the way I wanted it. **

**Ciel: Since when have I been known to hyperventilate and pass out?**

**Artemis: Fine, you've got me there. **

**Alois: All because you were so happy to see me!**

**Artemis and Ciel: *****Glare at Alois***** Don't forget to R&R!**

**Rikki: That's my line, get out of my room! **


	5. At The Beach

**Hi, sorry about not updating in a few days, but school is really weird and lasts for a while, and my teachers give me homework and we just started. OMG, okay maybe I should start the story. **

**Artemis: Yea, no one wants to hear you babble, but you forgot one thing. **

**Rikki: What might that be? **

**Ciel: Rikki does not own any of the following anime or characters. She also does not own Artemis or the Artemis Fowl series. **

**Artemis: Precisely. **

**Rikki: Oh, be quiet, on with the story…**

Chapter 5: At The Beach

The next day, the host club went to the beach. Kyoya didn't tell them that they would have to bring the women with them, but unfortunately, the women that Ciel was very annoyed by, were there.

Ciel watched all the other hosts at work, but he and Artemis didn't do anything. Artemis didn't even want to be there. He sat there quietly reading a book, until three girls walked up to him.

"Um, Artemis, do you want to go swimming with us?" the brunette asked, receiving a glare from Alois, who was sitting on the towel next to Artemis and Ciel, something the brothers didn't approve of.

"Thank you for asking, but no, I don't really swim." What Artemis had just said was the most obvious thing in the world. He owned nothing for going to the beach, so he sat there in jeans. The twins had offered him something to wear, but he told them not to bother him with such foolish things.

"You're usually much nicer, what's going on?" Ciel asked, because he knew that when his brother was all quiet, something was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm going back to the hotel," Artemis said before getting up and leaving. "I'll be in our room if you need anything, and I think that our servants are watching us, even if they are stealthy assassins."

"Well, that's their job, so yes, they are watching us. They're not allowed to let us come to the beach by ourselves."

_Artemis POV _

I was bored, and the girls all around me were annoying. I was walking to my hotel room, when I called Shyanne to me. "Yes master?"

"I want something sweet, please bring me a parfait," I said while still walking.

"Master, that would be unwise, you will be eating soon, unless you really don't want crab," Shyanne said something that I didn't really want to hear, but she was right, so I left it alone.

"I won't be eating, good night," I said. When I arrived in my room, my mouth was covered, and I was shoved into a large bag, and I couldn't see anything else.

"Too bad we couldn't get the Phantomhive boy as well, but I guess Fowl is just as great," I heard a female say. "We still have to kill them both, so come back and kill him later. Fowl is the smarter one, so we can get all information from him."

_With the Host Club… _

"Ciel, look at all the crab, doesn't it look delicious?" Haruhi said to Ciel, who wasn't really paying attention. He was waiting by the door for Artemis.

"Did you say something?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Yea, are you going to eat anything?" she asked. Ciel nodded, and sat down to eat. He observed Haruhi, and Tamaki, who were obviously having some problems with each other. He didn't care, he was wondering why Artemis wasn't down there eating with them.

"Hey, where's your brother Ciel-chan?" Honey asked.

"I don't know, but he's gonna get scolded when I get up there," Ciel said in a very upset tone. "I know he's annoyed, but that doesn't give him the right-"

"What is he annoyed by?" Tamaki asked, receiving weird looks from all the people around him.

"He's annoyed by me, the host club, and the girls around him," Alois said. Tamaki looked a little sad.

"We're annoying to him?" Tamaki looked around. All of the host club members nodded, excluding Ciel, Kyoya, and Alois, who already knew this way ahead of time.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's eat," Honey said cheerfully. Haruhi dug in, which caused Tamaki to look at her as if she was crazy. She even teased him a little bit, and he soon left the room.

Haruhi soon realized that he was actually right about her not being able to protect herself. "Oh, so he got to you?" the twins asked together.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn self-defense," Haruhi said.

"You made us worry, so I really think you should apologize us and to Tama-chan, okay?" Honey said with a big smile on his face.

Ciel didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because he was starting to worry about his brother. He ran up to his hotel room, and saw that the door was open. He was now starting to panic.

He checked the bedroom, the bathroom, and the closet. He yelled, "If this is a joke, it isn't funny, now stop hiding!" No response.

Who was he kidding? Artemis didn't hide, and he didn't really joke, unless he thought necessary. He would never make Ciel worry like this, and if he were playing a trick, Ciel would never find him, unless he wanted him to. Plus, he never left the door open, not even when he was in or outside of his room would he leave the door open.

"Shyanne, Sebastian, Killua, come to me now!" Ciel yelled. The three servants appeared out of nowhere. "Artemis is gone!" He looked at the surprised faces of his servants.

"You were watching him, so how did this happen?" he asked with a cold look in his eyes.

The three bowed, and said, "We are very sorry, young master, we will find him now."

Right after they had said that, a bullet came through the window, crashed it, and was about to hit Ciel, until Killua caught it. He looked directly at the man across from them in a palm tree, who was holding a sniper, and flicked the bullet back at him, so that it would jam the sniper.

The man jumped down, and ran back to the car, and drove away, both men now out of Killua's sight, or so they thought.

"Shyanne, Sebastian, go get my brother, I don't care if you don't know where he is. Killua, you stay here with me."

"Yes, young master."

_Dollgrove Manor_

"We missed, one of those butlers caught the bullet. He obviously isn't a normal butler."

"Of course, these two little boys are masterminds, not amateurs," Talia Dollgrove said before giving Ernest the phone. "Well, well, well, I guess your brother and servants are fine, Mr. Fowl."

Talia and Ernest Dollgrove were the daughter and son of the Dollgrove's, a family of entrepreneurs. They were way behind the Funtom and Phowl Company, who were number one in the business world. The Dollgrove's were trying to eliminate competition, starting with the biggest.

Talia wore a black outfit, and a hood that kept her black hair in check. Ernest wore a light blue suit, and black gloves. His hair was black as well. He was holding a gun, while his sister was holding a knife.

"Yes, but I told you that in the first place. Unfortunately for you, your sniper and his friend are about to be eliminated, and I will be found," Artemis said, receiving a punch from Talia. She then heard a scream through the phone that her brother was holding.

She looked at Artemis and thought, _Was this brat right?_

"What's happening?" she asked Ernest.

"There's something chasing us!" the two men in the car said. They saw two shadows in the distance, that were moving incredibly fast.

"What, who is it, can you tell?" Ernest asked, before he heard another scream. "Hey, answer me!"

"Hello?" Sebastian's voice was heard through the phone. Ernest and Talia gasped. "Hello? Is our young master there?"

"I am not a dog, I will not bark for you," Artemis said monotonously.

"Very good, young master," Shyanne started, "We will be there shortly to get you."

"Now, can you two nice gentlemen tell me who you work for," Sebastian said, while Shyanne sat on the hood of the car that was right on the edge of the cliff. She was the only thing holding it there with that crazy demon strength. "Hurry up, we are both very impatient people," Sebastian continued.

"We work for the Dollgrove's, seriously, we don't want to do any of this, we just work for them!" the man who was driving the car said.

"Right, so we will let you resume your work," Shyanne said. She jumped off the hood of the car with a smile on her face. The car fell off of the cliff and landed with a huge explosion that Shyanne and Sebastian walked away from.

The DollGrove's heard the explosion, and were quite scared. "Go tell everyone that the Fowl brat has people coming to get him. Tell them not to let anyone get past them. Go now, Talia!"

_With Ciel_

"Ciel, we are about to play some board games, do you and Artemis want to play?" Haruhi was knocking on the door. Killua answered the door.

"My apologies, miss, but my masters would rather retire for the night."

"No, I'll go, but Artemis would rather stay up here, do you guys have chess?" Ciel leaned over to Killua and whispered, "Stay and wait for my brother. When he arrives, I want your symbol to tingle."

"Yes, young master," Killua said.

_Dollgrove Manor_

"We can't let anyone past this fence!" one of the men yelled.

"Isn't this place nice, Sebastian?" the men heard Shyanne's voice behind them.

"Yes, very very nice," Sebastian answered.

"Who the hell are you two?" the man asked.

"We represent the Phantomhive and Fowl Estate, but we are here for our young master Fowl," the two servants said in unison.

"_Freeze,_" Shyanne whispered, and she suddenly had black gloves on instead of white. She touched the ground with one hand, and suddenly, ice was everywhere. Sebastian skated by everyone, breaking bones and killing as he went.

"_Pierce_," Shyanne summoned two black daggers, and wove in and out of the other men, and soon, all the men were dead, or severely injured and about to die.

"Easier than we thought." The two walked inside of the manor, and were attacked by bullets. "_Trigger,_" Shyanne summoned two black pistols, ran to the middle of the room, started shooting, and she never missed once. Sebastian had silverware, forks and knives, and began throwing them, never missing his mark, the middle of the forehead.

"Get the people from the west wing, we can't let these bastards by," one man said.

_Host Club_

"Checkmate," Ciel said. He was practically beating everyone at chess. What could he say? It was his favorite game, and no one else could help that. The only person that could beat him, was Artemis.

_With Artemis_

Ernest heard footsteps coming down their hallway. They were shaking with fear. When Shyanne and Sebastian walked through the door, they were utterly shocked.

"I was expecting two giants, and I get two scrawny weaklings?" he said, still in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we aren't scrawny, nor are we weak," Shyanne said. "Now, can you tell me why you haven't taken very good care of my young master?"

"Only if you have the signed contract from Ciel Phantomhive," Ernest said.

"Yes, we have it, but we thought you would care more about your dead sister than this contract," Sebastian said.

"No, I never really did like her, but now that I have the contract!" Bullets came from the chandelier above, and suddenly, Sebastian and Shyanne were down. Artemis was utterly shocked.

"Now, I can kill both of your young masters without interruption," Ernest said. "I might sell them instead. I wonder what's under these gloves," he said while removing the gloves on Artemis' hands, which he immediately turned over, so the symbols on his palms weren't visible.

"I am sick and tired of your games, how long will you lay there, playing dead?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, not very long master, after all, we can't just let him kill you," Shyanne said, while she and Sebastian got up.

"Would you like the bullets that you punctured us with back?" Sebastian asked while looking up at the men that had shot them.

"What are you waiting for, kill them both?" Ernest said. Before the men could shoot their guns, the bullets that were shot at Sebastian and Shyanne were flying back at them, killing them all. Ernest just sat there shaking.

"What are you?" he said, the fear he was feeling clear in his voice.

"Well, I am simply one hell of a butler, while Shyanne is the one competent maid," Sebastian said. Shyanne nodded, while they both started walking towards Ernest and Artemis.

"Don't come any closer, or I will kill this boy!" Ernest said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Hurry up, his breath is terrible," Artemis demanded. "Nevermind, this is an order, Sebastian, Shyanne, save me this instant!" The blue and purple symbols on Artemis' palms began to glow. **(A/N: Think of the symbols as smaller versions of Sebastian's but different colors, and they are on the palms. Shyanne's is blue, Sebastian's is still purple, and Killua's is red.)**

"Yes, young master." The gun fired, but when Ernest looked at Artemis, he was looking right back at him. He was very much alive, but Ernest was being held by Sebastian. "Would you like this bullet back?" Shyanne asked, dropping the bullet into Ernest's chest pocket.

Ernest's arm broke itself, causing him to cry out in pain. Sebastian let go of him. "Would you like for me to end your pain and suffering? Even if you wouldn't, I am going to do so anyway. This way, I can assure my master's safety." He broke Ernest's ribcage, and his neck assuring his death.

Shyanne untied Artemis, and they made their way back to the hotel, and went in through the window, where Killua was waiting for them.

_Ciel POV_

I was starting to worry very much about my brother. I was playing chess with Kyoya. Tamaki, Haruhi, and the others were out of the room at the moment, but Kyoya was determined to beat me. Alois was the only one still watching, but I knew it was only because he wanted to look at me.

I should've known that the Dollgrove's had done it. They've always hated Artemis and I. Then, I felt it. The red symbol on my palm tingled. I had to hurry up and beat this amateur. "Checkmate," I said. Kyoya looked at the board in shock.

"Well, good night, I am ready to retire," I said quickly, before running upstairs. I burst through the hotel door, and there my brother was. "Artemis, are you alright?"

"Obviously not, I'm beaten up pretty bad, and I am still quite scared," Artemis said. Typical Artemis, still able to be a smart mouth even when he's in pain. "Let's just go to bed, I'm very tired as well."

_In the morning…_

"Better watch out, Haruhi. We didn't know you were a BDSM pervert, boss," Artemis and Ciel came out that morning, and the twins were harassing Tamaki, no surprise there.

"I am not a pervert, I was helping her! Hey Artemis, what happened.

They all looked at Artemis, and Alois just had to be all dramatic, running up to Artemis and examining him closely.

"Artemis, how come you're so beat up? What did you and Ciel do last night?" Alois asked.

"None of your business," Artemis said, receiving worried looks from some of the other members of the host club. "No really, I'm fine, no need to worry about me."

"Okay, but did you know that Tamaki-senpai is a pervert?" Hikaru asked.

"Um, I always thought he was one, but thanks for removing my doubt," Artemis said, while he and Ciel got into the car.

"I am not a pervert!" Tamaki said. He wasn't in the car, and it started to drive off. "Wait guys, don't leave without me. Come on, wait!" he yelled while running after the car.

**Artemis: Why does stuff always happen to me?**

**Ciel: Yea, if you keep doing that, I'll die from worrying about him so much. **

**Rikki: Fine, I'll do something on Ciel in the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R!**


End file.
